Birthday Secrets
by starscraper
Summary: Ariadne sat down on the armchair sinking into the soft leather and wrapping the blanket around her that was draped over the armrest. "I could stay like this for the rest of the day." She sighed. "Budge, honey." He sat down next to her. / LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Eames

_Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic in English and at the same time my fist Inception one too. So, if there is anything you like/love/hate/disapprove/would like to have changed, just tell me and you're gonna make my day. Also, please please forgive any mistakes, as I learned English by the age of seven and it's only kinda my second mother tongue. If you do find mistakes though, drop a review letting me know, and I'll correct it. Ah, and I'd love you to bits if you left reviews for any other reason than my spelling :D_

_Author's Note 2: This Idea just popped into my head and I have it all planned out, it's gonna be 4 Chapters, plus a fifth if you like it. _

_Disclaimer: sadly, Inception does not belong to me, it is all Christopher Nolan's and the people who made it. I am just fiddling about with his great characters._

It was a rainy Friday night and by 9:30 pm the bar had filled well. The Rolling Stones blasted from the speakers, waitresses bustled about and the crowd (mainly students) cheered a chubby redhead how had just won the Tequila-shot-competition over three athletic guys.

Cobb, who had been watching the last round, turned back to their table, chuckling softly. Eames picked up his glass and nudged Arthur, who had only been staring at his Gin-Tonic as if wondering what to do with it. Yusuf had ordered something with a strong smell of cinnamon and exotic liquor, whilst Cobb stuck to Whisky-Soda.

The Forger raised his Black Russian in Ariadne's direction, grinning widely. She blushed and picked up her Caipirinha.

"Guys, a toast!" He called in his familiar british accent. "Ariadne, you have always been an enrichment to our team, and I personally am very, very proud to work with such a talented and beautiful woman. Happy Birthday, love!" He leaned over the table and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Cobb nodded in her direction. "May your dreams come true…" At this, Ariadne blushed even more and tried not to look at Arthur, who's expression was friendly, but professional as always. He never let his guard down, not even on a night like this.

"Happy Birthday!" Yusuf exclaimed in a drunken slur, clutching his glass like a lifeline. It clearly wasn't his first drink today. Arthur slightly inched away from him, obviously afraid of the ominous white liquid being spilled over his three-piece suit. He smiled at Ariadne. "Well, as I hate to repeat what other people said - Mes meilleurs vœux pour ton anniversaire." He gave her that genuine Arthur-smile, gone in the twinkling of an eye and as rare as a shooting star.

Ariadne stared at the table for a second before pulling herself together. "Thank you all, thanks for coming, and thanks for being such a wonderful team. In fact –" she paused, twirling the straw in her slender fingers, "in fact you're much more than a team for me. More like a family." She continued, in a lower voice than before.

"Aw, dear, how sweet of you." Eames chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "Very flattered!" He patted her back softly.

Cobb cleared his throat and shot Yusuf a glance, who already had his drink half finished. "We have a little something for you." he began, but as Arthur started to pull a small package from his suit jacket, Ariadne quickly shook her head. "No, no, no. I have a better idea." Arthur's hand hovered over his pocket, and she could glimpse dark blue wrapping paper and the end of a light blue bow.

"No?" Cobb asked gobsmacked. Eames put his drink down, even Yusuf raised an eyebrow.

"Look, it took us ages to figure out what you possibly would like as a birthday present, and now you don't want it?" Eames said, looking a little hurt.

"Of course I do." Ariadne hurried to respond. " It's just, I'd like something different first." Arthur pushed the parcel back into his suitpocket. "Oh, ok. It's your birthday, you get to decide."

"What is it that you crave?" the Englishman asked with a smirk, peeping at Arthur, who was staring at her, amused and eager to hear.

Ariadne laughed. Her request was probably not very grown-up, more something a little girl would ask, but she felt she needed to do that right now.

"Everyone at this table has to tell me a secret. Something no-one knows. It doesn't have to be big, nothing grand, just a tiny little secret. For example, I'd love to know your first name, Eames." She turned to him, grinning.

"Now, that's a big secret. And by the way, my parents know. So that doesn't count." He responded, obviously enjoying the taunt.

"You know, you're being a spoil sport." Cobb remarked over the brim of his glass.

Eames sighed and put down the Black Russian. "Arthur darling, hand me your pocketbook, will you?"

"No."

"Give it to me." Eames retorted.

Cobb reached across Yusuf and snatched the booklet from its usual place, the inner pocket of Arthur's suit.

"The notes in there a confidential, if you mind." Arthur started, but was silenced by the endearing smile Ariadne gave him. He sat back and crossed his arms.

Eames flicked through the pages and tore one out when he reached the blank ones.

"Now, I am not going to make things too easy for you." He said and started to scribble on the off-white page. Ariadne leaned over the table, supporting herself by her elbows.

"Oh, come on." She muttered, a little disappointed.

The Paper read nothing but:

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ EAMES JR.

"How about a little game of hangman?" Eames grinned and pushed the page to Ariadne. Cobb laughed. Yusuf closed his eyes, drink empty, and slouched back into the soft cushioning of his seat. Arthur shot a glance at the paper.

"Eames Jr.? So we are looking for old fashioned names such as Walter? Or maybe Theodosius? Or how about Gaylord? I think that one fits you perfectly." Arthur stated in a mocking tone.

"Nothing as bad as Aaaaaarthur." Eames teased.

"Shut up, the two of you!" Their architect said and cocked her head to one side, poring over the paper. Dom chuckled, sipping his Whisky.

"I shall pick the letters according to their quantity in names. So, let's start with an E." She murmured.

Eames took his pen and started to fill in the gaps.

_ _ _ E _ _ _ _ _ _ E _ EAMES JR.

"Oh good!" Ariadne clapped her hands and smiled. "I'm trying R next."

R _ _ ER_ _ _ R _ E _ EAMES JR.

„S!" She said excitedly. Eames shook his head, laughing. "Nope, sorry love."

Ariadne pretended to sulk. She really enjoyed this.

Arthur carefully nudged Yusuf in the side. He didn't budge. Instead, his mouth dropped open and he gave a little snore. Arthur rolled his eyes and returned to the guessing, rather amused.

Next to the JR. Eames had drawn a little hill waiting for the gallows.

"Next letter?" he asked, pen hovering over the paper.

Dom squinted and bent down over the page as if it would reveal its secret if he threatened it a little.

"Mhh…" Ariadne absentmindedly wound a curl of her hair around her right index finger. Arthur looked at her, eyes sparkling, but she didn't notice.

"How about trying all the vowels first?" Cobb suggested and took another sip of his drink.

"Maybe I should do that." Ariadne closed her eyes and upon opening them she made the next guess. "O."

Eames nodded in an appreciating way.

RO_ER_ _ _ R _ E_ EAMES JR.

„Okay, I think I've got the first one figured out. Robert?" She smiled.

"Call me Bob." Eames grinned and stretched out his hand.

"Are the B and T also in the second name?" Cobb asked, pointing at the still numerous gaps.

"Nope."

"Oh well, I'm still trying that vowel-thing. A." Ariadne demanded.

ROBERT _AR_E_ EAMES JR.

„Marloe? No, that's not correct." Ariadne uttered to herself. "Still, M."

Eames grinned silently and shook his head while drawing the second line of the gallows.

Arthur rested his head in his hands. "So no Marley?"

"I've got it!" Ariadne shouted. "It's Harvey!"

Yusuf startled and looked around, bewildered and confused.

"Look who's back." Eames teased.

"What did I miss?" Yusuf glanced at the others.

"Oh, we just found out Eame's first name. Which sadly is not Gaylord." Arthur said.

ROBERT HARVEY EAMES JR.

"Nice name." Cobb emptied his drink. "So, who is up next?"

"Yusuf, before he passes out again." Eames laughed and crumpled the paper. He put it in the ashtray and flicked his lighter open.

"And I'd like my name to stay a secret between us. It sounds like I'm a fucking estate agent." He looked at his teammates and a smile flashed over his face as the paper slowly scorched and fell into a thousand pieces with one last flame flickering high.

_AN: Okay, it didn't quite turn out as nice as I wanted it to, but it still is alright, I hope. _

"_Mes__meilleurs__vœux__ pour ton anniversaire" → all the best for your birthday _

_I chose the name Robert/Bob as an homage to Tom Hardy's wonderful acting in 'RocknRolla' as Handsome Bob._

_So, I hope you liked it, reviews are loved __ And if you have any suggestions on what Yusuf's little secret could be (or Cobb's) then please let me know, they are highly appreciated._


	2. Yusuf

_Oh wow, I love you guys… I had so many people alerting/adding the story or the author as favourites that it nearly made me fall off my chair. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated especially to you :-) _

_Sadly the weather is really crappy in Germany at the moment, so I can't take my new mountain bike for a ride, but on the other hand that means I have enough time to write and upload this second chapter. Lucky yous… Anyway, this is chapter two unravelling the perpetual mystery about Yusuf. Enjoy! (And I'm still looking for inspiration on Cobb's little secret. If you have an idea and I'__ll use it I will be sure to give you credit!)_

_Disclaimer: you may have guessed… yeah, Inception is still not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing this but the script for 'Inception 2'._

Yusuf let the empty glass slide across the table between his large, talented, nearly magical hands making rhythmical scraping noises. His eyelids were half shut. The others sat in silence, not quite sure if he was mesmerizing himself or simply fighting back the effects of his 'White Mamba', for that was what he had downed in nothing more than ten minutes.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, the chemist turned around to the neighbouring table and gathered the tea candles grouped in the middle. Hot wax swayed dangerously close to the tin brim, despite his condition he managed to set them down in front of himself without spilling one single drop. Adding the candles from their table, he bent down close to the tabletop with his face illuminated in a truly eerie way by the flickering light. It seemed even darker than usual; the white of his eyes a stark contrast to the black pupils deep like a lake on a winter night. His curly hair blurred in with the dark alcove around them.

"In ancient times… before the economic crisis… before the invention of the wonderbra…" Yusufs voice was low, guttural, a little shaky, and _very _daunting "before man changed the climate… before man built the pyramids… before even… gimme that." He suddenly snapped in his normal voice and yanked Arthur's suit jacket away from the utterly perplex point man. Yusuf draped the jacket over his far too broad shoulders and pushed the pads up so they would give him the look of two hunches growing out of his back. "Before even the first religions muddled man's mind… lived people that had the ability to create things beyond belief. Beyond truth, beyond possibilities, beyond compare…" His voice had swollen into a dramatic chant, making a lean young man with thick glasses take a few steps in their direction and crane his neck at the mysterious group. Ariadne looked at him, and suddenly something made him back away so hurriedly that he nearly fell over his feet and scurried off into the darkness. The architect gazed at Arthur, who had the most terrifying stare on his face that she had ever seen. It honestly gave her the creeps. He met her gaze and broke into a silent giggle, his face twitching with amusement, but quickly cleared his throat and refocused his attention on Yusuf, who had sat up straight and silent. Ariadne noticed the Point Man's lips were still quivering, the corners of his mouth strained to stay in place. Whenever they shot quick glances at another both of them could hardly suppress a laugh.

"I'm not going to say anymore without a drink." Yusuf sulked and crossed his arms.

"You had like three beers before we came here, one White Mamba…" Eames started, only to be interrupted by Cobb. "And don't forget that hazelnut liquor you have under your desk." He added.

"Thanks." Eames retorted. "So, where was I. Yeah, I remember. One White Mamba, and still you want more. Little drunkard, eh?" He grinned and waved one of the waitresses over.

"Dear, do you think you could bring us a nice Guinness stout and another White Mamba please?" Eames downed the rest of his Black Russian and put the sticky glass onto her tray. "That would be lovely." He said, winking at her, not missing his target. With a sugar sweet smile she scuttled off in direction of the gloomy bar.

Arthur sighed and rolled up his sleeves. He loosened his tie a little and opened the topmost button. So did Cobb, but without loosening his tie, because he wasn't wearing one. Eames grinned.

"See?" He asked in Arthur's direction "By 10p.m. we all look the same." And he pointed towards his own shirt, top buttons open all day. "So no need to make a drama out of getting dressed every morning in order to look nice."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "If I were you, Eames, I wouldn't bother too. Considering the content of your wardrobe and your unlucky features there's _no way_ you could look nice even if you tried."

Cobb snorted into his glass. "Come off it. You are as bad as James and Philippa."

"You know, in France there's this saying that boys turn seven. After that, they only gain height." Ariadne added smiling innocently.

"I never said I was grown up. Despite my name." The forger deadpanned.

"I'd love to know your name…" the waitress had reappeared, setting down the drinks and pushing a paper into Eames' hand which obviously contained her name and phone number. He turned towards her female charms and slightly stroked the velvety skin of her forearm.

"Ah, now if I told you, I would have to kill you…" His voice was low, gentle like the purring of a cat. _Or like the purring of a tiger waiting to pounce upon his pray_; Ariadne thought.

"Very tough guy, huh?" She placed her hands with those startling bright red nails on his shoulder.

"Back to business." Arthur said matter-of-factly. The waitress sulked, then blew Eames a kiss and sidled away.

Yusuf had finished a good deal of his drink by then. Cobb just shook his head. The chemist bent back down over the candles, and all of a sudden this eerie ambiance laid itself over the table like a silken cloth. It crept up Ariadne's back, made her hair stand on end and gave her chills. She hastily looked over her shoulder – no one there, only the dark red brick wall of her favourite bar.

"Once upon a time… so long gone and ancient that only fate can whisper us its forgotten stories… lived those people we have numerous names for, yet are incapable to grasp their talents into one word." Yusuf's voice was raspy and Ariadne shuddered with creepy delight.

"Charmers, conjurors… wizards, warlocks, illusionists… legerdemainists… sorcerers…"

"I think we got the gist of what you're saying." Eames muttered under his breath, though Yusuf didn't hear him. His eyes reflected the flickering flames like pools of ink.

"They were wise and respected. But not for long… as man drew up his world and sought for explanations and religions were created and gods erected on their thrones came the time when these people had to flee from the others. Their talents had to remain secret, their knowledge was passed to their children, who passed it to their children and so on… Not many have survived until today, but with them the ancient crafts have outlasted the non-believers." Yusuf paused, and meanwhile all of them were sure that he had gotten himself into a trance, the dark of his eyes barely visible. Ariadne pulled her knees up to her chest, Cobb remained motionless, Arthurs jaws were clenched and she could see his muscles twitching. Even Eames, whom she believed to make fun of this later, had his gaze steady on their chemist, enchanted by his tale.

"You…" Yusuf bellowed "you have no idea that we still live among you. Using our ancient power in everyday situations. Would you guess that everything I have in my mind comes from people long dead? Their bodies withering beyond desert sand and in long crumbled crypts, enfeebled by the ever lasting abscondence from their prosecutors, enervated by the process of teaching those to come after them? In death they find peace at last, and it is death that will reunite us once… every potion, every drug I came up with has its source in knowledge older than the skies. They taught me as a child, far away from others I indulged in the possibilities they gave me. To create and destroy, to give life and take it away… to have power beyond comprehension… in dreams, everything is possible. But it is far more I learned than to simply navigate, to build or to steal. They taught me to bewitch people while they are awake…" His voice rose even louder, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"You!" Yusuf pointed one shaking finger at Arthur, fixating him with an empty gaze. Arthur slowly moved a hand towards his gun, the other reaching for his totem.

"And you…" Yusuf said softer, nearly kindly as he moved his finger towards Ariadne.

Arthur froze. His fingertips grazed the cold steel of his gun, the other hand clutched tightly around the familiar weight of his die.

Ariadne panted. This was scary. Really scary.

"Ezian en tabsi itazza derja chuani ikemran… ujuor ikemran itissik ktar zi uenny duzian…"

When it was clear that Yussuf wouldn't say any more than that, Eames started to translate slowly in a hushed voice.

"Half a plate breaks easier than a whole one… a whole moon shines brighter than a half one. It's the language of Morocco's natives. Berbers."

The candles started to go out one by one, spreading darkness over Yusuf's features. Sweat trickled down his temples, his chest heaving frantically. Slowly, his eyes rolled back to a healthier state, the white parts returning to their normal position into the sockets.

Silently they waited for him to completely turn back to – well, normal. But nothing happened. Then, with one loud thump, he toppled over and lay sprawled on the floor, limbs stretched in every direction, Arthur's Suit jacket sponging up a puddle of strong smelling liquor.

Cobb spoke first, his voice still a little shaky. "Well, if _that_ wasn't a huge secret… be careful with what you are asking for next time." He gave Ariadne a crooked smile and got off his seat. "Guys, help me with him. We'll take him to my car."

Carrying him out of the bar by his arms and legs the last thing Ariadne heard from them was a muffled "Be sure to have his head out of the window!" before they disappeared into the Parisian night.

_Ok, this might have been a little strange, but I can really picture that scene. Hope you enjoyed it, and keep the reviews coming. They make me update faster, you know…_

_Thanks for reading – and any ideas and suggestions are welcome 3_


	3. Cobb

_A/N: sorry for waiting so long with this update. But the weather is really good at the moment, so I spent my time outside mountainbiking… forgive. The next chapter is on, please let me know if you liked it :-) _

_Disclaimer: __Still not mine. Nothing. Rien. Nada. Nichts. __ничто__._

Time was slowly inching towards midnight. Ariadne could literally feel the thick air between her fingers, moist and full of smells. Some not as pleasant as others, mainly the sickening odour of sweat, spilled alcohol and cheap perfume. Cobb and Eames had just reappeared from outside. Getting Yusuf into the car had taken quite a time, but considering his weight and the parking situation in Paris that was ok.

Dom strode back to their table taking off his coat as he made his way trough the shoving and swaying crowd. Electronic music sent shockwaves through their bodies packed tightly together.

"This is awful!" He cried into Ariadne's ear. "Why do they have to put on this crappy stuff as soon as it gets close to midnight?" Eames was still lingering at the bar, flirting with the waitress he had made the acquaintance of earlier that night.

"Dunno!" She screamed back. "Where's Arthur?"

"Waiting outside! Thought we should leave this place, if that's ok with you!" He held his coat over one arm and offered Ariadne the other one.

"Yeah, sure!" She emptied her glass and grasped his arm. A good idea as she soon realised, because the crowd was constantly pushing towards the dance floor sweeping her with them, only Cobb's stern face seemed to make them step aside a little to let them pass.

"Eames not coming?" She yelled against his blonde hair smelling like an ash tray.

Cobb only shook his head and pulled her up the steps to the door.

As soon as the cold, fresh air hit her face and the massive steel door closed behind them she felt the effect of her drink. Paris was nowhere near silent, but after the stomping music back in the club the nearly quiet road made her ears hurt.

"I think my head is going to split in a second." Ariadne moaned and leaned against the cold stone wall behind her. She could see flashlights through her closed eyes, everything was whirling around her. The blurring world skidded to a halt when she opened them again.

Arthur was wearing a beige trench buttoned neatly, his ruined suit jacket in one hand. The other held Ariadne upright. Cobb steadied her from the other side while putting his coat back on.

"So, how about continuing the party at my place?" He asked. Ariadne just waved her hand. "Um, nice of you to offer that, but I don't think I'll manage."

Dom laughed and said in a mocking tone "Come on, you only had one Caipirinha. That's nothing. Don't tell me you're the next to faint."

"I usually don't drink. Close to never." She moaned.

"Never?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Never. As in never ever." She replied.

"I see." He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Going for a walk helps, you know."

"Why would anyone want to stroll around Paris at this time of the night?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Because neither Arthur nor me are able to drive at the moment. Let alone you." Cobb smirked and tugged her along behind him.

"Oh."

"We're picking the cars and Yusuf up tomorrow morning. They are a little touchy in Europe when it comes to violating traffic regulations, and the last thing we want is our IDs in any sort of authority system." Arthur explained and let go of her shoulder now that she managed to walk straight ahead without kissing the pavement at any moment.

"Oh."

"We're going to my place first, since it's the nearest, and then Arthur will take you home. Your apartment is the same direction." Cobb instructed her.

"Oh."

"You're not very talkative tonight, huh?" Arthur asked her and smiled mildly. She hadn't even objected to the thought of being walked home.

"Um, wait. Did you just say Arthur would escort me to my humble abode?" Ok, maybe she had.

"Yeah." Cobb was grinning as if she had just figured out that one and one equalled two. "That's the gist of what I'm saying. Paris is probably not the kind of town where I would let you go home on your own. You can do that in Nebraska, but not here."

"I'm not a kid." She said, the words slightly slurred.

"But as drunk as a lord." Cobb sighed. Arthur remained silent. If he had to make sure she reached her front door without any greater issues he better didn't push her buttons.

"So, where's that place of yours?" Ariadne asked while they walked past University buildings and groups of students enjoying their night out.

"Just round the corner, practically." Cobb answered. "I'm actually staying at Miles' flat at the moment, he left for L.A. during term break."

The night grew emptier and quieter as they rounded a corner into an ancient alleyway opening to a small park. Art Nouveau staircases led up to elaborate doorways and lit windows in bright colours with intricate stain glass adornments.

Cobb pulled out a set of keys and took the first few steps up when a female voice called him in raspy French.

"Monsieur Cobb? Is that you?" He rolled his eyes and stepped back down.

"Oui, Madame Fernand."

A tall woman stepped out of the circular light of the streetlamp, a Great Dane by her side blinking sluggishly.

"I just wanted to check if it was you or if I had to let Cocotte off her leash. You know, we had so many robberies last month, Quartier Latin is not safe any more."

"Ah, good to know…" Dom fumbled with the keys, his voice shaking just a tiny hint.

Madame Fernand stepped closer. Ariadne realised she was a beautiful woman in her fifties, taller than Arthur or Cobb. Her lashes touched her cheekbones when she blinked and her lips had to be the dream of any man. Her voice revealed that she was a strong smoker. Her fingers sported glistening rings, obviously no fake ones, even the dog leash was embroidered with red and gold stitching.

Cobb clenched one hand around the railing to his right and glanced at the dog. As peaceful as a lamb his roughly 80 kilos inched towards Dom, sniffing at the Extractor's shoes and up his leg.

"Madame Fernand, I am sorry if this is rude, but I am very, _very_ tired. I wish you a pleasant sleep." He forced a smile upon his lips, now shooting Arthur looks with a message Ariadne couldn't read. But the Point Man simply smiled and seemed to enjoy the scene.

"Ah, Monsieur Cobb… you have not yet introduced me to your friends."

"Pardon me. This is Ariadne, a student of my father in law. And Arthur, my business partner." Something seemed to trouble Cobb. The dog kept sniffing at his legs.

"Pleased to meet you." Ariadne shook the woman's hand and was surprised how firm the clasp was.

"Madame…" Arthur bent over her large hands, not quite touching them with his lips. Ever the gentleman.

She sniggered in a girlish way. "You never told me you had such handsome colleagues." Madame Fernand shook a finger in front of Cobb's nose. Ariadne sensed that not she was meant by that compliment, but Arthur.

"Oh… oh, I di – didn't?" Cobb stammered, now holding onto the railing with both hands. The Great Dane rose to his hind limbs, nearly reaching Cobb's elbow. "F-forgive me." He had his eyes shut firmly.

Arthur suppressed a laugh, Ariadne could tell by the way his lips curled up ever so slightly.

Dom put one foot on the bottom stair in slow motion and took a deep breath.

"I-am-very-sorry-I-have-to-go-good-night-Madame-Fernand." He dashed past the dog, jammed the key into the lock and shut the door behind him before anyone could say another word.

Madame Fernand shook her head. "Monsieur Cobb is very stressed. It looks as if he is working way too much. Perhaps you should _distract_ him a little…" her eyes darted to Arthur. Ariadne was not sure she had got the message entirely, but this was a little strange.

"I will be sure to do so. Good night, Madame." He bowed slightly and pulled Ariadne down the alley.

Once they had reached the entrance to the little park, Arthur burst out laughing.

"Mind sharing?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"That's your penultimate secret for today. Dogs scare the crap out of Cobb."

"Are you kidding me?" She let out a gasp. "He's handling guns as if he was born with one, he thinks car chases are nothing major, his wife haunts his dreams, and you're telling me he is afraid of tykes? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Arthur led her into the little park. "Let's get you home."

They walked silently for a little while, and had already left the park behind them when Ariadne suddenly stopped.

"Um, this isn't really the way to my apartment."

"It's not?" He gave her a teasing smile.

"No."

"You should have told me earlier." His smile widened to a grin.

"You _know_ this is the wrong direction, where are we going?"

"Ah, that's the crucial point." He turned around and just kept on walking.

"No chance you're going to spill it?"

"Nope."

"Arthur, you are not taking me seriously." She sighed and crossed her arms. Arthur stopped and turned back round to face her.

"What makes you think that?" He set up a hurt expression.

"Honestly, if you don't tell me now, I'll give your number to that gender bender neighbour of Professor Miles!"

Arthur laughed. "Quite quick on the uptake. It took Eames some time to figure she was a drag queen, I heard. And stop trying to blackmail me. You haven't _got_ my number." _Not yet_, he added silently, and marched down the Parisian cobble stone whistling a French chanson.

_I hope this wasn't too bad, not really my favourite. You may guess what Arthur's little secret is. I'm having a hard time keeping him in character, because in the movie he's just so professional at all times that I find it difficult writing him in a more relaxed atmosphere. As always, reviews are loved :-) _

_PS: Cocotte is French for 'sweetheart' or 'darling'__, I thought it would be a fun name for a dog of such a size._

_If you'd like something with a little more sadness in it, then check out 'Till Death Do Us Part' which is a little one-shot I wrote to Tolga Kashif's wonderful music…_


	4. Arthur

_A/N: So, this is the (perhaps) last chapter up… Finally, we are unravelling the last secret – Arthur's. And yes, I kept this one for the end on purpose. If you enjoyed it I would love you to bits for telling me, because I am only going to write the bonus chapter if you guys want me to. I have this HUGE assignment to write, it's due on October 11__th__ and I kinda haven't started yet. So honestly I don't have time to write anything different than chapters for the title 'Prosecution of Female Delinquency in the Goliard Milieu during the Early Modern Age'. It's as difficult as it sounds, it sucks, and I don't want to. If there's another history major out there with experience in that field, pleeeease recommend books to me :(_

_Ok, enough of babbling, let's get on with the fun before I die from criminology overkill…_

_Ah, and as soon as you read the note I put in, please copy and paste the following and look for it on YouTube in order to let it play: - Arvo Pärt 'Spiegel im Spiegel'- (Title is German, I didn't find it in English). Wonderful background music!_

Ariadne felt the wind through her thin cardigan. It carried the smell of Seine water to her, mouldy and familiar. Arthur didn't seem to sense that special night-time spice that filled the streets. He still led the way around corners and through back yards without taking great notice of Ariadne. Stray cats fled at the sound of his steps. Something was going on, but the architect couldn't quite work out what it was.

He was heading to a part of the city she had never been to before. The houses grew larger as they came closer to the Seine, the scent of Magnolias wavering through the air and mixing with the twirl of leaves and dumped newspapers.

Arthur pushed open a wrought iron gate clad with ivy.

"This is private!" Ariadne hissed and refused to step under the black cloud of leaves.

"So?" He smirked. But still held the gate open for her. "I've been here before. You just have to see this, it will amaze you."

She sighed and stumbled into the darkness behind him. It was like accessing a different world, a completely new universe. As the gate closed with a squeak they were cut off from the rest of Paris, only the stars above them and gloominess around them.

_(This is the place to start the music)_

They stood in the middle of a once beautiful garden, the layout still there, but mostly overgrown by vines, ivy and other creepers. A white marble fountain towered over wild bluebells and foxglove letting the water rush into its basin like a cascade of nothingness in the moonlight. High evergreens framed the wilderness.

Ariadne could only make out the shadow of a beautiful town house at the far end of the garden. The plastering already came off at some places and the stucco was chipped for all she could see. But still it was overwhelmingly beautiful. The moon lit up the bare windows making them twinkle in between the delicate shutters. The house was probably from the middle of the eighteenth century, she guessed. Greek gods supported the tympanum above the door sporting the silhouette of a couple facing each other. Stucco flowers wound their way to the first floor.

Arthur maundered down the unkempt gravel drive leading towards the entrance steps and curving back down the garden in a once white, now rather grassy loop. How many dead hours had passed since the last carriage had pulled up in front of the house? How many laughs had died with the rise of the sun bringing an end to many splendid balls?

She silently walked behind Arthur marvelling at the sadness this place seemed to breathe. She did not dare to speak out loud, so she only whispered her question.

"There's no-one living here, is there?" Arthur didn't face her for the answer.

"No. It's empty."

"How did you find it?" She had reached him by now, following his gaze up to the white walls and empty windows.

"Memories." he responded in a hushed, choking voice. "Long gone memories."

He smiled down at her, but she could see his struggle to keep back emotions or even tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. Simply out of the need to be there for him she took his hand and returned the smile in a more hopeful manner.

"Will you tell me about them?"

"We shall see…" He cleared his throat.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, still looking at him.

"Because this place makes everything easier. You feel it? It has seen so many tears, fights and intrigues that your own problems seem to fade away and start to be meaningless."

Ariadne nodded.

"I come here to think." He paused a little. "To ask for advice. To let go." Again, his voice got hoarse and he broke off.

Ariadne took both his hands in hers and inched closer to him. He had his lips pressed firmly together, eyes shut, breathing heavily.

There was nothing she could say, so for several minutes she just stood there, listening to his heartbeat through the thick cloth of the trench. She could feel him shiver. Taking a deep breath, Ariadne lifted his hands to her face and breathed a kiss on his cold fingers.

She let go of his hands and wound her arms around his back. Arthur smiled against her hair and started to fiddle with the buttons of his coat, disturbing her as he brushed her chest with his fingers. Ariadne looked up, concerned she had done something wrong. But, still smiling, he pulled her arms from his back, lifted his coat and replaced them before draping the trench over her small shoulders and pressing her to his warm torso. The scent of his cologne leaked into her clothes, this unique Arthur-smell made her breathe in deeply and when she felt his chin rest on her head it was like heaven.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. This was new, awkward for both, like a half-made promise and a not yet asked question. But moments were there to be indulged in, so they pushed away all thoughts and melted into each other, throwing _one_ shadow to the ground.

It was Arthur who broke the silence.

"So, I think I still owe you an answer."

"You don't have to." She whispered against his shirt.

"What if I want to?" Ariadne stayed silent at this, not daring to move.

"When I was a little boy, the roses in this garden still blossomed. The gravel path was always spick and span, not one single leaf or blade of grass was allowed on it. My grandfather made sure of that."

Ariadne looked up at him, loosening her hands a little.

"This place was beautiful. Even more than today. I had a family here, a home. A retreat, a safe place. So many happy memories." He sounded sad, not bitter, but so vulnerable. "I had a happy childhood. Until things started to go terribly wrong. My father was a politician, French by birth, my mother American. I didn't see them too often. When I was seven, my father was involved in an affair of state." He paused, breathing heavily. Ariadne pulled him close again and she could feel his hands tighten their grip on her shoulders, desperate for comfort.

"The details don't matter. But it was all about money, large amounts of money. Somebody blackmailed administration officials, among others my father. I remember my parents arguing a lot because of all that. My grandmother would take me to my room and sit with me until it was over. Sometimes we cried."

Ariadne stroked his back, huddling up to him.

"One night, when they were getting really fierce I walked into the salon. My mother was there. She – she stretched out her hand – and – wanted me to come. She had her suitcase packed. I went to her… and took her hand. My father was in rage…" His voice broke off, choking on his own tears. They ran down his face and oozed into Ariadne's hair.

"He screamed at us – a-and pushed my mother against the wall. My grandfather burst through the doors – he shoved me back to my grandmother. We went just a few steps – wh-when… when he…" He sobbed, but finished the sentence. "Three shots. He killed all three of them… he didn't see any other option. To him, there was no other way out."

Arthur held on to Ariadne as if clinging on for dear life. She waited for him to stop trembling and slowly wiped the tears away.

"You didn't have to tell me. That was too personal." He said nothing, just letting her dry his face with her gentle hands.

"I am sorry to have asked for it." She murmured. "So sorry…"

"That wasn't my secret." Arthur managed a lopsided smile. "It was in every newspaper, Cobb and Eames both know."

"Oh." She looked to the ground, suddenly Ariadne felt so small, so foolish.

He lifted her chin up with two fingers.

"Do you understand now?" His eyes only inches from hers, his lips closer to hers than the stars to the immaculate sky. "Do you understand why I always objected to everything emotional? Why I never let any of my feelings for anyone slip? I saw love and despair turn a man into a murderer. I figured for myself that having no bonds to a woman would keep me safe. But in fact it kept me lonely and haunted by night."

Ariadne barely breathed.

"I've waited for this. Ever since I was seven. Am I – am I allowed to fall in love with you, Ariadne Imogen Spencer?"

And then he lowered his lips to hers, not yet touching but savouring her sweet smell and anticipation. When she felt his warm skin on hers a blast tore the skies and the world started to spin, glistening in all the colours of the rainbow. A silent kiss in the moonlight, slow and comforting at first, as if to reassure them both of reality, becoming more passionate as the moon crept behind the clouds waiting for his tragic lover he would never be with because his was the night and hers was the day. But they, Arthur and Ariadne, had each other, not wanting to let go too soon.

When they finally broke apart he cupped her face. "Was that a good enough secret?" He asked.

She just nodded her head, hot tears rushing to her eyes.

"Am I such a horrible kisser?" Arthur joked, shrugging off his coat and putting it around her shoulders.

"No! No… you're the best I've ever had. But everything's just… a little unfamiliar." She laughed quietly.

"Would it make things a little more – _familiar_ if I kissed you again?"

"Maybe that would help."

He tasted of alcohol, a little, tonic, a little more, and Arthur, a lot.

She didn't have to check on her totem. She didn't even want to. This was real. And it was wonderful.

The moon reappeared from his hideout. Arthur bent down to pick up his abandoned suit jacket.

"I guess I can throw that away." He crumpled it, but stopped dead as he heard paper crackling. Smiling, he pulled out the present.

"You still want it?" He asked Ariadne.

"Of course I do." She unwrapped it, and under the dark blue paper she could see something glistening in the moonlight, floating through her fingers. A silk scarf with the most intricate pattern she had ever seen. Gold chains curled into one another on a navy blue background. She tried to find and end to the snaking bands, but couldn't – it was one chain all the way, although it looked like a thousand.

"Wow… this is beautiful."

"Have a closer look." He shifted the scarf so that one corner lay in her hands. On one of the chain links she could make out a little female figure 'etched' into the metal (masterly woven, better) wearing a Greek style dress and holding a reel of silver thread.

"And now…" Arthur pulled the scarf, turned it 180° and laid the opposite corner in her palms. There another link displayed a male figure in a shorter tunic, holding a sword in one and the end of the silver thread in the other hand.

"Ariadne and Theseus." She whispered. "This is unique."

"I hope so, they made it especially for you."

"Who is they?"

"Hermès. It's not one of their standard designs. This is the only one ever made with that kind of pattern." He wrapped the scarf round her hands absentmindedly.

"You must be completely out of your mind…" She moaned. "Those scarves cost hundreds of Euros!"

Arthur grinned. "Well, it's a birthday present from all four of us. Plus Saito, who phoned up Jean-Paul Gaultier to make sure we got the quality we wanted. So we didn't exactly ruin ourselves."

Ariadne gasped. "I – you… um. Thank you so much!" She flung her arms around him. "This is probably one of the best birthdays I ever had."

"You're welcome…" He chuckled. "Let's get you home."

"That's what you said last time, too. And look where it got us." She grinned.

"You'd rather not have come here?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow and pulled a face.

"Oh Point Man, you can't imagine… thanks for sharing that secret, though. You kept it good."

"Which is my job." He added. Smiling, he reached for her hand and they walked back through the garden towards the streets of Paris. Just before he opened the gate, she stopped and looked at him.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm desperately in love with you… just thought you should know."

_Ok, that was it – for now. As I said, if you liked it I'm gonna write a short little extra chapter. Again, this chapter just ran off with my idea and turned itself into whatever it wanted to be. I'm sorry for the tragic, but as you may have heard we had another gun rampage in Germany. The last one (March 2009) was only 5 miles from my place, the one that happened yesterday was only a little further – that's just what goes through your mind when things like that happen. When broken love and despair make people kill others… thanks for reading, and thanks for every alert/favourite/review!_


	5. A Little Thankyou to you all

_A/N: I am so sorry for having you waiting for the promised chapter soooo long. Between the last and this one I had to pick up the shards of my private life, which wasn't too easy. But writing Arthur and Ariadne is soothing and helps… although it sounds crazy. Enjoy the last chapter, and thanks to everybody for reading, alerting, favouriting and reviewing :-) I love you guys ^^_

_Still don't own anything besides my own story line. Everything else is Christopher Nolan's. _

_A/N 2: this is set a few weeks after the last chapter, just so you know…_

Ariadne sat at her workspace in the warehouse, the October weather sending down torrential rain drumming against the huge windows partially masked with old newspapers. She fiddled about with her pencil, glancing around the large room. Eames and Cobb had left for lunch, Yusuf was already packing his stuff together, ready to leave for the weekend.

"See you Monday." Arthur said without looking up from his notebook.

"See you." Yusuf gave them a wave and disappeared through the door, letting in a paper rustling gust of wind.

Ariadne quickly laid her hands down on the sketches she was working on, Arthur simultaneously put his laptop on the manila folders to stop them from spilling their content on the floor.

Both worked on in the same silence as before, barely noticing the weather outside growing to a rainstorm. The skies were nearly black, only the small patches of circular light inside the warehouse enabled Ariadne to keep on sketching.

"You haven't seen my charging cable, have you?" Arthur looked around the desk, on the floor and then in his messenger bag.

"No." Ariadne shook her head. "I saw it on your desk at home this morning though. Maybe you left it there?"

"Crap." Arthur sat back and crossed his arms behind his head. "My battery is really low."

"Better save your files then." She said without looking at him.

"Already did that. I'm not a neophyte." He cocked his head and sighed. "Coffee, love?"

"Sure."

He got up and walked to the little separate office that Cobb had used previously but was now a cosy little room with an old sofa and a book shelf. And a coffee machine, probably the most important device right after the PASIV.

Arthur had just pressed the button crushing the coffee beans behind a see-trough plastic screen when roaring thunder drowned the crunching noise of the machine, followed closely by a cracking bolt of lightening illuminating the complete warehouse. The next second, a lot of things happened at once: the lights went out, the coffee machine stopped rumbling and as he groped around the back to check on the cable he knocked over the half-full mug, spilling hot coffee over his right arm.

"Damn it!" He pressed through gritted teeth and searched for a towel in the room, pitch black as it didn't have any windows.

"Everything ok?" Ariadne called and he could hear her coming closer, carefully dodging chairs and tables as she made her way through the darkness.

"Yeah! Be careful, Eames left his bag –"

"Ouch! Bloody hell, what was that?" He peered around the door frame and could only see a dark shadow hosting itself up by a table.

"- in the way. Hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm ok. Grazed my hand a little, though."

Arthur rolled up his sleeve dropping the towel and walked over.

"It must have blown the fuse." Another rumbling thunder cut him off. "I'll just check the fuse block. Could you look for some light?"

She nodded, slowly going back to her desk, searching the drawers for a torch. Arthur felt his way to the little grey box on the wall behind Cobb's desk. He swung the access cover open and flicked the different switches which were now all pointing downwards, but it didn't help.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, we'll have to call for an electrician to look at those fuses. I think they had a little overdose." He called over his shoulder.

Ariadne was now searching Eames' desk, moving on to Yussuf's.

"Could you check Cobb's desk for batteries? Eames' torch doesn't have any." She asked with her head bent over an open drawer.

Arthur did so, only retrieving various stumps of candles. Obviously the fuses tended to blow frequently.

He walked back to Ariadne's desk close to the window. Beyond them lay a pitch black Paris, the storm raging and violating the trees. Traffic had stopped completely on the road below, people honking their horns at each other, turning on lights and cheering their windscreen wipers to go a little faster.

"Found something?" She asked him and put her yield down on the table. Candles.

Arthur laughed. "So be it." He set up the candles on the floor and dragged one of the armchairs they now used instead of lawn chairs in front of the picture window.

"I think Yusuf has a Bunsen burner on his desk. Could you just hand it over to me, please?"

Ariadne did so.

Arthur lightened the candles, making sure the thick rubber gas supply line didn't knock any over.

Ariadne sat down on the armchair sinking into the soft leather and wrapping the blanket around her that was draped over the armrest.

"I could stay like this for the rest of the day." She sighed.

"Budge, honey." He sat down next to her, taking her up in his arms and kissing her forehead.

The flickering light of the candles gleaned on the window panes separating them in their cosy retreat from the roaring storm outside.

Ariadne reached in her pocket and took out her bishop, flicking it on the armrest several times.

He gave her a questioning look.

"This is just too good to be real." She whispered.

"Why a bishop?" Arthur asked against her neck, planting a kiss after every word.

"I don't know…" She stared at the little bronze totem.

"I can tell you."

"You can?" She turned around to face him.

"What do you know of me?" He smiled at her.

"Um… I… well, you like take away food, your suits only come from the Savile Row in London, you never watch any TV apart from news, you're fluent in three languages, there's a dust bunny underneath your bed – "

"There most certainly is no such thing." He objected.

"Yes there is, I saw it this morning."

"What would you do underneath my bed?"

"Remember last night, when you couldn't have me naked quick enough, so I found my bra under…"

"Ok, maybe there is a dust bunny underneath my bed." He groaned and kissed her to shut her up.

"But there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Arthur came back to the topic.

"What has that got to do with my totem?"

"It has. What else would you like to know?"

She hesitated, thinking.

"Well, I'd love to know just how many different identities you have, because those passports I saw on your table were only a few of them, I should think. And why do you always make a song and dance about answering the phone if it's my mother calling? And the most crucial of all: We have a relationship going on, share each other's bed _and fridge_, which is about the biggest token of trust you will ever get from me, and I still don't know your last name."

She seemed offended.

"Ah, now we're talking about it. What does your totem do for you?"

"Um… what?"

"What. Does. Your. Totem. Do. For. You." He repeated.

"It… makes me feel safe. It calms me down. It reassures me of reality. It protects me."

"Then I am your totem."

"Pardon? I don't think I can follow." She gripped her totem and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is your totem, Ariadne?"

"A bishop."

"Nice that we agree. And now make an educated guess on my last name."

She gasped.

"No way. Your… last name is – _Bishop_?"

"I make you feel safe. I calm you down. I reassure you of anything. I will protect you, even if it costs me my life."

She stayed silent for a long time.

"You must have guessed from the beginning."

"I probably have." Ariadne murmured, nestling close to him and closing her eyes. "I love you, Arthur Bishop."

"William Arthur Ebenezer Bishop. There's enough time for that." He smiled into her hair.

When Cobb and Eames returned from lunch they found the two cuddled up asleep under the blanket. The sun was shining, the candles had gone out.

"Sweet, ain't it?" Eames grinned.

"Come on, let's finish for today." Cobb said and directed Eames to the door. "Let them have their peace and quiet without you mocking about."

As quietly as they could the two closed the door behind them, leaving the sleeping lovers to their dreams.

_A/N: so, that was it. End of story. Sadly. But I have a few ideas in mind for some drabbles, so watch out for them the next days/weeks. Thanks for being such a patient audience and thanks for all your help in form of reviews and all that :-)_

_Did you know there is an instruction manual for the PASIV? Crazy… look for it on Google, I quite enjoyed the read._

_Love, StarScraper_


End file.
